We're The Heat, Bitch
by ladyofodaiba
Summary: An FBI-agent, who's uptight, arrogant and competitive. A foul-mouthed detective, who has huge temper, low patience and family issues. They get paired up for a huge case, although they can't stand each other. Will they eventually put their differences aside and get along? Based on the movie "The Heat". (RRBxPPG)
1. The Agent and The Detective

**I've had this idea for a long time and decided to give it a shot. I wanted to write a story that is based on the movie "The Heat". It's hilarious and I really thought the characters suited Blossom and Buttercup. An uptight FBI agent paired up with a badass and foul-mouthed cop, how can it not be better?**

 **Anyway, I will twist the story a little but I hope you will still find this funny and interesting. Enjoy.**

 **Aniie**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls series. Some OOC's I might put in and I do own a copy of the movie, FYI.**

 **P.S: Rated T for language that doesn't suit minors and mild violence. This chapter will be kind of short, since it's more of an "introduction".**

* * *

 **"The Agent and The Detective."**

Ah, what a sunny day. Another perfect day to defeat crimes and catch criminals. FBI agents were surrounding an old, small house, hiding in bushes and behinds trees. Blossom fixed her long ponytail and her sunglasses before sneaking to a bunch of agents, who were fully armed, behind the house.

She made a few hand-signs and sighed when the person she showed it to didn't understand.

"Oh god. It means 'Cover me and go left'. Did you learn anything when you went to school? Okay, wait for my count. And one, two-"  
Before she could finish he signed for his men to move and ignored her, leaving her super frustrated.  
"Unbelievable."

The FBI crew stormed into the house and trapped two men, searching through the house for evidence. Blossom stood by the door and watched the men get busy, snickering to herself.

"The house is clean, Utonium. I guess, this time, your theory actually has a few holes in it. We're wasting our time here, let's roll boys." Blossom chewed loudly on a piece of bubble-gum and had a confident smile on. This annoyed the Commander a little and he crossed his arm, staring at her.

"What?"  
"So you think the place is clean, huh?" Her co-workers all sighed together and the Commander simply shook his head.  
"Here we go again…"

"Yeah, that's what they said last year right before I arrested the Blue Moon Killer." The Commander twitched slightly, holding everything back so that he wouldn't hit her. Oh how she enjoyed watching others getting jealous of her success.

"Is that barbeque spare-ribs? I don't know. Maybe I am wrong after all." She bends over the ribs and grabs something that's taped under the table. She holds it up and it's a bag of marijuana.

"Or maybe I'm not. I like how you distracted the dog with the meat. Good call," she said and looked down at the two suspects with a smile.

"Might have fooled Pluto over here, but not me. Unfortunately, that's not what I'm looking for. So boys, tell me; Are there guns in this house?" Blossom crossed her arms now and turned her smile into a serious expression. The suspects just shrugged and acted innocent.

"I haven't even seen a real gun until now," said one of them and mentioned towards one that was aimed at him. Blossom let out a small giggle and nodded.

"I see. Maybe you're right." She looked up at the Commander and smiled. He knew at an instant this was a trap.

"Maybe I am wrong for a change. Strange things happens sometimes. I mean someone married this guy and he can't even count to three." She pointed at the person before that disobeyed her order and gave him a huge smile. He gulped and looked away. Blossom carefully looked around the house and walked towards the fireplace while continuing her monologue.

"You know, they loved these kinds of houses during the Prohibition Era. People loved to drink, even though they weren't supposed to, and these houses had little nooks and crannies where they could hide the alcohol. Like this one." Blossom pressed a small hidden button at one of the shelves near the fireplace and the wall behind her opened up. Inside the small area were lots of different sorts of guns and Blossom smiled proudly at it.

"Ah. Would you look at that?" She turned towards the Commander and flashed him her signature confident smile and waved at the suspects.  
"Now you can roll. Gentlemen."

She walked out and almost skipped towards her car, smiling at her co-workers, who gave her either annoying or judging looks.

* * *

They were just jealous. She couldn't help she was better than them. Why should they be mad at her? With that she simply flipped her hair back and drove away.

"I'm home!" Blossom cheerfully walked into her apartment and expected someone to greet her back. Nothing. No one was home. That was when she realized that she was alone. She doesn't have a family nor friends. Blossom sighed slightly and put on her favourite show while cooking. No way she'll let the feeling of loneliness ruin her happy mood. She later received an e-mail from the department about a promotion since Mr. Mayor was going to move to another city.

Next day Blossom walked with confidence to work and went directly towards Mayor's office. He was, to no surprise, eating pickles while talking to his wife through the phone. Blossom knocked slightly on the door and he mentioned for her to wait for a moment.

"Well, if those friends of yours didn't like the pickle-present I sent them then tell them the feds are on them. No, it's not a joke – it's quite literal actually. Oh, honey I gotta go. I'll speak to you later, byebye now." As soon as he ended his conversation he smiled at Blossom.

"Can I help you with something, dear?" Blossom was actually very sad that Mayor had to go because he was the only one that was nice to her.

"Yes, I just wanted to give you some reports and tell you I've been under supervising and that the other agents are doing….fairly well." She beamed at him and for some reason he looked a bit disappointed.

"Utonium. I have to be honest. I still haven't decided who's going to get the promotion."

"Ah, yes. Everyone deserves a chance, right, Chief?" She jokingly blinked and clicked with her tongue but he just gave her an unimpressed expression.

"I'm saying that I don't know if you are really fit for the promotion." Blossom gaped at her boss for a long time and had to control herself to not panic. Things can get ugly if she starts to panic.  
"What do you mean? I've worked harder than everyone else?"

"Correction: Everyone works just as hard, dear."  
"Well, I've solved more cases than anyone here. I even arrested the Blue Moon Killer. Should I not have done that?" Mr. Mayor sighed once more and cleaned his glasses.

"You're an outstanding agent, Ms Utonium. No doubt about that. But it's no secret that everyone despite you. Except from me, of course."  
"What?"  
"Utonium, you're unique. But tons of agents have complained about either your competitiveness, clever monologues, you correcting them and-" Blossom stopped Mayor before he could continue.

"I think I get the picture, Mr Mayor. Thank you for the honesty."  
"My point is that it won't work if it keeps happening. The complaints, that is. Although I have an assignment for you, which is pretty important, and if you do a good job I might consider to promote you, whatever your co-workers thinks of it." That's all Blossom needed to hear. She was going to get promoted.

"I'll gladly accept the assignment, sir."  
"We haven't even discussed it yet, dear."  
"That's right. I'm listening." Mayor scratched the top of his head slightly and continued.

"So we have a situation in Townsville. Do you know which city this is?"  
"Positive."  
"We've recently picked up that there's this guy, called Asudes, coming to town. We know nothing about him. All we know is that this criminal is engaged in every sorts of crime. Drug-dealing, murder, stealing, you name it." Mayor picked up a folder and gave Blossom a picture of a man wearing a red fur-coat, resembling Santa's, and knee-long boots. Blossom stared shockingly at the picture and figured it must be something only criminals will get.

"Flashy."  
"This man goes by the name ' _Him_ ' a, how do I say this in a nice way, nasty son of a bitch." Blossom looked up at Mayor and blinked in shock. One of the things they have in common is that they never use curse words. Blossom can't even curse.

"We believe that this man is Asudes' vice, who does the legwork for him. Murder, extortion, torturing. The problem with guys like this is that everyone is too scared to talk. That's why I'm sending you there, Utonium." Blossom looked up again, still in a bit of shock from before but nodded.

"You know how to get inside people's heads. If you want to find Asudes, we need to get to Him first."  
"Absolutely, Mr. Mayor. I'll do my very best." Finally a promotion she's worth!

* * *

She lit up a cigarette and took a few blows, running her fingers through her raven hair. The day was going by slowly and Buttercup got so bored. She was in the hood, something should at least happen. Her police radio suddenly turned on and she got a message from her boss' secretary.

"Detective Ke- I mean, B.C. The Captain wants to know when you're coming in." That boss of hers, he's so annoying. Sometimes this Captain Jojo truly resembles a monkey.

"Tell him I'll be there sharply at, uh, go-fuck-yourself o'clock. Okay? If there's no traffic."

Two figures suddenly approached and Buttercup knew right away a deal was going to happen. She got out from her car and walked towards them. As expected, neither of them reacted since she fitted right in. No uniform and no fancy car. In front of her stood a red-haired woman, who looked way too fancy to belong there, and a guy that did not stick out so much. But from their expressions and emotions Buttercup could tell right away that the lady was the dealer. She stood beside them and both of them stared at her confusingly. The woman raised an eyebrow at her and put her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you? Look, if you want to buy you need to contact first and deal later."  
"Oh, I'm not here to buy. I just wanted to check on my buddy here. How you doing, bruh?" The guy's eyes widened since he got even more confused but didn't dare to say anything.

"You know each other? Whatever, is a deal going to happen or not? I'm late for another appointment."  
"Yeah, girl, hate to mess with your schedules like this but that's not going to happen." The woman stared at Buttercup with a dirty look and crossed her arms.

"Who the fuck do think you are? Get out of our way or you'll be in a big trouble." Buttercup sighed and picked up her badge from her jacket.  
"Does this help?" It took a second before both the buyer and the dealer ran off as fast as they could. Buttercup didn't have to think twice before running after the woman.

"Stop, you bitch!"  
The woman only glared back at Buttercup and ran towards a crowd, pushing people away and throw every stand she saw to block the way for Buttercup. Buttercup easily jumped over everything and speed up. The woman pushed an old lady out on the road and Buttercup swiftly saved her from getting hit by a car.

"Jesus, woman! You're fucking crazy! I'll take your ass down!" Buttercup suddenly saw a truck with groceries and took two packages of flour before throwing them at the woman and making her trip on her heels, face planting the concrete road.

"Fuck, you whore! My clothes are all dirty thanks to you!" The woman struggled while Buttercup sat and put some handcuffs on her.

"You actually look like a cocaine addict's wet dream." She smirked and pulled her up, walking with her towards her car.  
"Next time, don't wear heels to the job, Sugar." The woman growled under her breath and gave Buttercup a death glare.

"My father will hear about this."  
"I don't care if your father run his own fucking company, you're under arrest 'Princess' Morbucks. Who the fuck names his kid Princess anyway?"  
"How do you know my name, cunt?!"  
"You're a walking diamond. Pretty hard to miss you. Don't be so flashy when you do the dirty work, bitch. And watch your tongue or daddy will have his daughter back with speech problems."

* * *

Blossom walked in to the Townsville's F.B.I department and swiftly showed her badge, as if she's already familiar to the place. It was a nice building, but the one in New York was so much bigger. That doesn't matter now, if she does well on this assignment, she will be promoted and be a chief at the department of N.Y.C.

She hurried herself over to the person that was going to show her around and tell her about the case, which she of course has already checked on and know every little detail about it now, because she just wanted to get started right away.

"Let's see. Ah! Agent Brick.J." She walked over and tapped on the man sitting at his desk a bit laid back and smiled when he turned around.

"Excuse me. I'm Blossom Utonium, I'm supposed to get some files from you?" When he got off from his chair and turned around completely she noticed that this agent was actually pretty good looking. He had short, wavy, red hair and blood red eyes that truly fit perfectly with his handsome face and good built body. But no time for that, although he seemed to stop in his tracks and she couldn't help but to blush a little, because he was staring at her.

"Uhm, excuse me?" She waved her hands a little and he smiled down at her, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away. I'm Brick, it's nice to have you here, Blossom. Can I call you Blossom?" She nodded and smiled as he quickly went through the case again and gave her the folder she needed.  
"Should I show you to your office?"  
"No I'm fine, thank you. I'll be heading out, right away. I'll see you later."

She went down to her car and was about to drive away when Brick suddenly called for her. She turned around too fast and accidentally hit the car-window with her face. Brick, that ran after her, witnessed this and asked if she was okay, holding in his laughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What is it?" He gave her another file and she looked up at him confused.  
"There has just been reported that a woman, named Princess Morbucks, has just been taken to custody and we believe that she can have some information on Asudes." Blossom nodded and carefully put the file in the map and searched for the police station on Google maps.

"Thanks, again."  
"Be careful out there and good luck," he said and flashed a smirk.  
"It's not about luck, buddy. It's not about luck." She gave him a sweet smile and drove off, only to be stopped by a traffic line, 50 meters away.  
"That was almost cool. Almost." Brick chuckled and walked away, leaving an embarrassed Blossom behind the wheel.

* * *

 **As you may notice, I'm trying to keep this story as accurate as possible – so no flames about me "copying" directly from the movie. It's what I tend to do, kind of. Not really, but you get the deal.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this first chapter and please review and tell me what you think of this idea at all. Buttercup had a small part here, but she will get a bigger one soon.**

 **I'll keep working on this if people shows interest to it, easy. Thank you, ciao!**


	2. Interrogations

**Oh, the ideas just keeps building up – I will definitely update this story very often.**

AnaForAReason35: Yes, all my favourite RRBs and PPGs will have a part in the story. This story will focus on Buttercup and Blossom though, but they will have important roles too. Hope you'll like the following chapters.

 **I changed the rating to M because I felt T would've limit my use of curse words and descriptions of future scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls series. But I do own a copy of the movie, FYI.**

* * *

" **Interrogations"**

Buttercup mumbled to herself in frustration, as she drove around the police station for the fifth time.  
She finally saw someone driving away from their space and raced to it.

"Jesus Christ, finally!" As she was about to take the spot another car swooped in and took it before her. Buttercup gaped. She couldn't believe it. This person will definitely regret this later. Buttercup honked multiple times. She rolled down her car window and shouted.

"Hey asshole! That was my spot! Get the fuck out!" A red-haired woman walked out from the car and flashed an innocent smile and walked away.  
"Hey, no! Get back in your fucking car! Ugh, I officially hate red-haired bitches!" She angrily shouted while driving away to find another parking spot.

Blossom went inside the police station and flashed her ID to the police and walked passed.  
"Hey, wait! You need to sign…in." Blossom didn't give him any attention and walked through the offices and asked an officer where the Captain was. He pointed towards a short man with long hair, beard and moustache. What really caught Blossom's attention was his face, which resembled a monkey's.

"Captain, Jojo?"  
"Yes? Who's asking?" He turned around and looked slightly up to her. Blossom just wished right then to squish his cheeks, but she decided against it since it would be inappropriate.

"Special agent, Blossom Utonium. We recently received information on that you brought in a drug dealer by the name of Princess Utonium. I'd like to interrogate her, please." His face dropped a little and he calmly poured some coffee into his cup before sipping some slowly. Was he trying to get on her nerves?

"Ah, yes. But detective B.C isn't back from lunch yet-"  
"I'm sure he won't mind."  
"He's a she. We are not really allowed to go near her convicts." He took another sip from his cup and Blossom twitched slightly.

"Let me tell you what I think. I think every second we're standing here is interfering with a federal investigation. So, if you would be so kind, please help me move Ms. Morbucks to an interrogation room." Captain Jojo stared at Blossom for a while before giving in and nodded.

"Thank you." She gave him a triumph smile and walked away before he coughed and sighed.  
"Special agent, this way…"

Blossom smiles warmly towards the woman in front of her, who showed no interest to the interrogation whatsoever. Blossom cleared her throat slightly to get the woman's attention and smiled.

"Ms. Princess Morbucks, I presume? It's nice to meet you, I'm-"  
"Let's cut to the chase, what the hell do you want? My dad will get me out of here soon." Blossom opened and closed her mouth in shock. This woman had no respect at all. She breathed out and calmed herself down.

"Alright, then. You might not know this but with one phone call I can make sure your dad won't be able to bail you out this time and then we can assume that you will be sentenced to prison for at least 25 years and be charged with pretty stiff fines. I'm sure that's not what you want, right?"  
Princess crossed her arms and looked away. Blossom took this as a green light and placed pictures of bodies that are chopped up and saw Princess expression change for a second before looking up at Blossom with a poker face.

"This looks like someone doesn't want others to mess with its business. Care to share who this person might be?" Princess nervously played with her hair but kept a firm face.

"I can't. That person might come after me and my father if I tell you anything. How about we make a deal? If you promise we will be safe and protected, that I won't have to face both prison and fines and receive some money for helping you out, I'll talk."

* * *

Buttercup was furious. She finally found a parking spot, ten blocks away, after driving around like a maniac for 20 minutes. She cursed loudly while kicking and punching her way towards the police station. She took a crowbar and broke one of the windows on the car that stood at her spot, smiling widely as if she just had made a masterpiece.

"Whoops. Shit happens, Red."

Buttercup was more than pissed off, since her favourite shirt had gotten a bit of dirty after the incident with Princess. Buttercup made a mental note to get it to the dry cleaner later after she was done with the Daddy's girl. Buttercup suddenly noticed how everyone was avoiding her when she walked in to the station. It wasn't very unusual, since they all are scared of her, but this time they made it very obvious. She went towards the cell, where they keep the captive and stopped when she saw it was empty. She slowly turned towards the officer who's in charge of the keys and saw him sweating nervously.

"Hey buddy. I thought we agreed on not moving my convicts, without my permission, right?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"And I didn't give any orders to move her somewhere, right?" She walked closer to the officer's desk and he slowly sank in his chair.

"N-no, ma'am."  
"Then where. Is. She?!" She growled slightly while hovering over him and he shivered, not being able to hide any more.

"She's on an interrogation."  
"How the fuck can she be on an interrogation, when I'm standing right here?!"  
"Captain Jojo came with a nice lady and she made me give her the keys. She's from FBI," he said with a smile, which only made Buttercup even angrier.

"I'm fucking nice. How about I make you give me your keys to your car and drive it right up your ass, where it belongs idiot? Did that bitch even take my personal interrogation room?!" The man slowly nodded and ducked, in case Buttercup tried to hit him. She slammed his desk instead and stormed towards the interrogation room and almost ripped off the door. Who she saw made her blood boil and she was almost ready to kill.

Blossom was carefully scanning Princess's face and couldn't decide if the woman was serious or not. She couldn't be or else she was really stupid. Blossom was about to protest against her suggestion and cut it down to no prison and protection but got rudely interrupted by someone that slammed up the door. A woman with short raven hair, a street kind of style with clothes that was probably bought in a second hand shop, stared down at Blossom with furious eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of a-"  
"Oh, my. You know, for the last fucking 20-30 minutes or so I've just been planning on how I should kill you, Red." Blossom eyes widened a little as she felt this person had a special hate for just her. What had she ever done to her? She cleared her voice slightly and straighten her back.

"Uhm, I'm special agent Blossom Utonium. Can I help you with anything? Were you going to be questioned by a detective?"  
"I am a fucking detective! And this is my interrogation room." Blossom nodded and wiped some sweat from her head while giving Buttercup a fake smile.

"I see. You must be Detective B.C. Well, Detective, Ms. Morbucks will from now continue with me."  
"Nope."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Not going to happen."  
"What's your problem anyway?" Buttercup twitched slightly and walked closer to Blossom, which Blossom responded by backing away – dragging her chair with her.

"Okay, first of all, you took my damn spot in front of the station, secondly it took some damn time before I found another and third, the most important thing of all, you just walk in here like a fucking queen and think you can mess with all the rules here. Sorry to break it to you, but don't mess with me and my system. You're not allowed to talk to this skank over here without my permission, got it?" Buttercup spat everything out and Blossom pushed her away slightly when she went too close.

"Hey, don't fucking touch me!"  
"Okay, ma'am. You got a serious mental problem and that's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of, but I seriously think you should leave this room immediately. You're messing with a federal investigation."  
"Don't talk to me like that. I don't care who you are, I swear to god I'll punch you until people won't be able to identify you by your face anymore."  
"Can someone please remove this person from me?!" Buttercup got closer and Blossom almost ran towards the other side of the room.

"You're not going to hit me. Please don't."  
"I'll make you wear a garbage-can instead of that pant-suit of yours. Who are you, you look like a very ugly version of Ellen Degeneres. You can't rock it, sorry Sugar!" Buttercup started to unbutton Blossom's jacket, which made Blossom scream and try to slap away her hands.

"What are you doing?! Get the 'F' away from me! Don't touch my buttons!" Princess blinked a few times before smiling in amusement and leaned back in her chair. She knew her father would get her out before these two were finished.

"Hey, could I get some popcorn before the real fight starts?"  
"Shut up, ginger skank!  
"You should be quiet, Ms. Morbucks!" Princess simply raised her hands in surrender and continued to watch the two of them. Buttercup successfully took off Blossom's jacket and held a lighter under it while holding Blossom back at the same time.

"Don't you dare, I will make you pay for it!"  
"I will just burn the new one too, Red! This is what happens when you mess with me, you shithead." Just when Buttercup was about to burn the jacket, Captain Jojo and Princess's dad rushed in. Princess got bailed out and Captain Jojo had to separate Blossom and Buttercup before things got way out of hand.

"Both of you! My office. Now!"

* * *

Captain Jojo stared at the women in front of him and sighed loudly. Why did he always get into problems like this? Blossom fixed her blouse and jacket while Buttercup stared back at the Captain while eating chips, loudly. She saw him flinch at the sound and only raised her eyebrows as a response before filling her mouth with more.

"Knock it off, B.C."  
"With what, Captain? Am I not allowed to eat? I think I am, sir. This is a free country, right? Let's just all do whatever we feel like to do, right, Red?" Blossom gave Buttercup a look of disgust as she munched on the chips with an open mouth. Captain Jojo held his head in frustration and sat up.

"I'm sorry, B.C. But there's really nothing I can do. The FBI has jurisdiction."  
"Why can't you for once do something? Like I don't know, have my back and stop being so disappointing like everybody else?!" She stood up and kicked Blossom's bag out of rage, which Blossom only rolled her eyes to.

"Oh, that was really professional." Buttercup turned around to face Blossom and gave her a look. Did this woman really want to get on her nerves? If that was the case, it was working.

"I'll show you something professional. Here, let me help you pick up your bag." Buttercup gave her a forced smile while picking the bag up upside down and letting all the contents fall out.

"There we go."  
"That's very mature." Buttercup had the urge to rip the head off of the know-it-all but calmed slightly down and kicked her stuff around instead. She saw a small package of Tic-Tac and took it up, open up the office door and shouted loudly.

"Hey, guys! Don't worry! Soon you'll not have such a pussy for a Captain! Good news, I found his balls he probably lost!" She screamed while shaking the small container and throw it on the Captain's head.

"Have fun shoving those up there again!" Buttercup was about to walk out from the office but stopped herself just to show Blossom the finger and slammed the door after her. Blossom opened her mouth and gave the Captain a questionable look.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but how can you let someone so…violently and aggressive work as a Detective?" The Captain just sighed before going up and help Blossom to pick up her things and bag.

"I'm sorry, Special Agent Utonium. She has always been a handful but she was more…calm and under control before. After a special event she's always been so irritated and aggressive but at least she follows some orders, if we follow her rules of course." Blossom was about to ask more about this Detective but had to excuse herself when officers knocked on the door.

As she was walking out to her car she walked pass a room, where Buttercup sat and read some files. Blossom scoffed but quickly ran back and rushed into the room when she realized something.

"Hey! You a-hole! That's a file only those with clearance can read and know about." Blossom quickly grabbed the files and was about to go out when Buttercup shouted after her.

"A-hole? Really? Geez, you sound like a kid! I've already read the whole file, you can't hide it from me anymore." Blossom stopped and turned around with an annoyed expression.

"You know, all this time you wasted by picking fights with me and dealing with people like Princess I could've stopped a drug-lord far more dangerous."  
"I would like to see you try, but I truly doubt that. How come I've never heard anything of this 'Asudes' dude before?"  
"Maybe because the FBI know more than you do."  
"I deserve to know what's happening in my city, though." Blossom's eyebrow twitched slightly before she sat down and leaned forward.

"No. No no. You don't. Although I presume that you wish you did, which is too bad. Now, could you do me a favour and just stay out of my case? I'll let you know when we caught the guy." Blossom was expecting another outrage from the crazy detective in front of her but to her surprise, Buttercup nodded in agreement.

"Yes. You absolutely right. I mean I don't even have the qualifications to read that file of yours, let alone go after a drug-lord that dangerous. I should leave it to the FBI, they know how to handle things like this. Sorry for this morning, Agent. Won't happen again." Blossom smiled warmly as she shook Buttercup's hand and nodded.

"Yes, I'm glad you finally understood. I feel like we went off from the wrong foot. Let's start over; Hi, I'm Blossom Utonium, Special Agent. Nice to meet you, Ms…"  
"B.C. Detective B.C. That's what everyone calls me but my name is Buttercup. No offense, but I don't usually use my last name."  
"Nothing to worry about. So, I'm heading out now, got a case to work on. If you ever find clues or just need anything, you can always call." Blossom smiled and handed her phone number to Buttercup while standing up.

"Sure will. Good luck out there, soldier! Thank you for helping this country like the way you do, FBI. This country thanks you!"  
"And I it." Before heading out she gave Buttercup another handshake and a large, proud smile. What she missed when she close the door after her was how Buttercup's smile dropped but quickly turned into a smirk. She shook her head and fished out a phone from her pocket and dialled while chuckling slightly.

"God, what a dumbass." She waited for three tones before the one at the other line answered and was glad to hear the person's voice.

"Hey, Stupid. How you been? Listen, I need to talk to you. In private. Meet me up at the coffee shop near that hotdog restaurant and don't tell anyone you're meeting up with me. No, I will not buy you a hotdog before we go to the coffee shop. No-. What? Shut up and just get there, okay? I'll see you in 20. It's important.

* * *

Buttercup sipped some of her triple shot espresso while tapping her fingers impatiently on the table. This person was always so late and it bugs her out so much. Eventually she decided to text him with angry emoji's and threats and she was enjoying it until someone cleared their throat behind her.

"You know, I really think you should use that 'count to ten' strategy again, BC. You're losing it." The person gave her a sly smile, which she only scoffed at and mentioned him to sit opposite of her.

"Whatever, Boomer. You know it won't work on me, I'll probably kill someone before I come to ten. Shall we test that theory?" Boomer chuckled and just shook his head while he sat down.

"Please don't. The police will suspect me for your crime, thanks to my record, and I rather not go through that phase again." He laughed slightly but saw that Buttercup's face turned serious and cleared his throat.

"Too soon? Yeah, too soon. So what did you want to discuss about anyway?" Buttercup took another sip and looked down, thinking it through before leaning forward and looked straight at Boomer.

"What can you tell me about 'Asudes'?" Boomer's smile immediately disappeared as he nervously looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm out of the game, BC. You know that. I know nada about what's going on in the business right now, especially with this drug-lord. Man, hard times right?" Buttercup crossed her hand raised one of her eyebrows.

"You know I can tell that you're lying, right?"  
"What? Come on, BC."  
"Don't fuck with me. I've known you for a while now, Boomer. I can tell when you're lying plus you just ruined it for yourself, dipshit. I never told you that this dude was a drug-lord." Boomer kept quiet but sighed in defeat, raising his hands to surrender and leaned on one elbow.

"Alright, fine. I worked for him when I was still active but I never met him. I was just a low-level guy. Heard the guy was a monster, chopped people up or shot them if they didn't please him. I'm telling you, you should stay away from him."  
"Nope, I'm taking this son of a bitch down. Maybe he knows something about you know who."  
"Bullshit. How are you gonna do it? Are you going to storm through Townsville and take down a feared drug-lord? And I thought we we're chilling with that." Buttercup looked away, as she felt her eyes giving away. She felt a mixture of angry and upset, which Boomer noticed so he held her hand and made her turn his head towards her.

"Hey. None of us are over it, that's not what I meant. I want to find the guilty one as much as you do. But how do you know this Asudes knows 'our' guy?"  
"I just know. I can feel it in my gut. I'll take down both of those dickheads, you'll see."  
"Still going with storming through Townsville?"  
"Yeah, have you met me?"  
"Unfortunately." They laugh at each other for a while before Boomer moved to Buttercup's side and gave her a hug.

"You good?"  
"Yeah…I'll do it right this time." Boomer nodded and tilted his head slightly to get a glimpse of her face.

"You should come and visit us sometime. Everyone misses you. Especially her." Buttercup looked up and stared at Boomer's face, letting him see her watery eyes before letting a tear or two fall.

"You know I can't. It's too much."  
"Yeah but…someday you will have to face her, Buttercup. You can't avoid her forever."  
"I'm doing my best."  
"I'm just saying. Think about it. If you ever need to ask about something again, you know how to find me." Boomer gave Buttercup another hug before planting a small kiss on top of her head and head out from the coffee shop, leaving Buttercup alone with her thoughts, memories and her coffee.

* * *

 **Okay, it feels like I'm already twisting the story but perhaps that's what makes this excited, eh?  
Anyway, thank you for being patient, the weekend has been a bit rough but I hope you enjoyed reading this. In this chapter you got to see a bit more from Buttercup's side, I was hoping to leave a mysterious hang over it. Shouldn't probably write that, but let's see if anyone understands the hints. (So far.)**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to update more than once per week but I can't really promise that!  
Don't forget to review and follow the story for more updates! Thanks again!**

 _ **P.S: I wrote the last sentences after midnight, so I might have missed a lot of sentences that I should correct. If a word is missing from a sentence or the grammar is just all wrong – I apologize.**_


End file.
